Study Hard
by Purvy-Kat
Summary: Tweek is unprepared for the upcoming unit test and Craig has to hep him. First Fanfic, no Flames plz.  CraigxTweek/Creek YaOi !


**Uh... Hey guys, I'm kind of new to this stuff... this is my first fanfic. Yay~! I really hope you like it! Oh, and please tell me what I can can do to make my writing better or tell me what mistakes I might have made. Please no Flamers... I'd appreciate that very much. Also this is yaoi so you don't like it, go away, CriagxTweek/Creek!**

**I do not own South Park or any of its characters... So please no Suing :) Enjoy! 3**

"ACK, too much pressure!" Tweek said bursting up from his seat, his eye twitching vigorously.

Tweek was at history at the moment and Mr. Mackey had just said they had a test in about three days, and oh but of course, it was on all they have learned this unit and Tweek being... well... Tweek, he wasn't exactly the most organized of people. So in the end he was completely unprepared for studying, he started having one of his meltdowns... as usual.

"Well, what's the matter Tweek?" Mr Mackey asked in his usual calm, nasally tone. He was very used to Tweeks usual "outbursts", seeing as they were frequent enough so he could find neither the time nor energy to be surprised about them...

"I don't have any sheets to study from! How am I suppose to study nothing – Ngh! My brain will explode and then I'll burst into FLAMES! AHHGGG!" He shakily yelled, waving his arms around frantically.

"What a freak show!" Eric Cartman snickered across the room.

"Shut your fat ass, Cartman." Craig said calmly flipping him off.

"AIH! Don't give meh tha finger, fag!" Cartman retorted.

"Now calm down children, M-kay? M-kay." Mr. Mackey said shutting the two boys down, "Now Tweek, if you don't have the correct notes just ask someone if you could study with them. M-kay?"

"What if no one wants to share with me? What will I DO!" His eye was starting to twitch again and he was holding his head tightly.

"Well, I'm sure there's someone would like to partner up with you." Mr. Mackey said assuring him, looking around the room, "How about you Craig?" Mr. Mackey suggested.

"...Sure why not..." He said looking bemused.

At this point Tweek had calmed down and wasn't shaking as much, so he decided to sit down and sigh. He was quite grateful that it had been Craig who Mr. Mackey suggested. He was sure that if it was anyone else they would have said "No".

After class Tweak was gathering up his books (which he didn't use...) while Craig walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Bad move.

"GAH!" Tweek screamed scaring even Craig a bit.

"Jesus, It's just me dumbass, I won't bite... maybe..." Craig pondered looking quite conniving. Tweek just stared at him, his eye twitching, terrified at his "maybe" remark...

"Well anyway... I guess you can come over to my house if you want...?" He said back to his usual toneless voice.

"Uh... I guess so – Ngh! But can we stop off at my house so I can get some coffee?" He asked, twitching a bit. "But we have to be careful –" Craig drowned out the sound of Tweeks voice with his thoughts...

Craig tried to wonder why the hell he was even drinking coffee if he was this sketchy... His parents must be real wacko's... then again He wondered if the coffee is the reason he looks like he's about to have a heart attack half the time... He also wondered what he'd be like if he didn't drink coffee –

"Craig! Did you hear what I just said?" Tweek looked up at him incredulously.

"Uh... no...?" Craig replied hoping not to set him off–Too late.

"Agh – I was saying that there are gnomes at my house everywhere and I think they want to kill me!" He looked around nervously twitching all over the place and biting his nails.

"... Ok..." He paused thinking, '_Yep... Way to much coffee.' _He looked at Tweek and frowned as he noticed he was biting his nails. Craig hated that habit, A LOT, "And what are you trying to accomplish by biting your nails like that, to completely eat your hand away?" He yanked Tweeks hand from his mouth and examined his nails quite closely, "You have a shit ton of hang nails dumbass, you're probably going to end up with some sort of infection if–" Craig looked up at Tweek to see a tiny tinge of red across his face... but he didn't seem embarrassed, more like he was contented...

Of course Craig being Craig he had to ask this next awkward question, "Are you blushing?" He smirked a bit and saw Tweeks blush widen and so, deciding to tease Tweek even more pulled his hand close to his mouth.

"N-N-N-NO! I"M NOT BLUSHING!" Tweak burst out hysterically, obviously blushing to his ears.

_'Heh... Got him.' _Craig smirked,_ 'Teasing Tweak is fun-' _Craig's thoughts where cut off and his smirk dropped by the sound of Tweeks sullen voice.

"I'm just surprised... It's just... you seem to be the only person who doesn't hate on me or avoid me and it just makes me... happy!" He smiled at Craig warmly with that last word he said.

For some reason Craig's heart skipped a couple of beats at that beaming smile of his and a slight tinge of red escaped across his cheek. _What was that? _He thought. _I-I've never seen him look like that... He usually just freaks out half the time... Yeah, that's right! I'm just not used to him smiling is all! _

"Craig?" Tweek nudged him.

Craig wiped his face hard, "Ah... Let's just go to my house right away you can have some of my Dads coffee."

"Ngh! – I can't I can only have my homemade brand coffee without it, I'LL DIE!" Tweek insisted.

"God Tweek, shut up," He flipped him off (reflex... I'm guessing), "You won't fucking die. One day without some coffee would do you some good..." He said calmly staring at him as he reached his arm around his neck to drag him to the bus stop.

"NGH!" His eye twitched, "NOOOO! NO, NO, NO, NO, PLEASE NO! I NEED MY COFFEE~!" He screamed and wailed even biting Craigs arm a bit.

"This is going to be a long... long... day..." Craig said in a very monotone voice dragging a screaming Tweek behind him.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
